93 – The Instance: "Where's my Ghost Wolf??"
mp3 download link Big News Of The Week Hold On To That Ghost Wolf! Blizzard CM Drysc started a firestorm this week with the announcement that Grimtotem Spirit Guides, also known as ghost wolves, have been made un-tameable for hunters. This comes only six weeks after a Blizzard CM (Issuntril) confirmed for the community that the extremely difficult-to-obtain pets were allowed and here to stay. Over the last month and a half, only the most intrepid and determined hunters were able to tame their very own ghost wolf, however, untold hundreds or thousands of hunters were working toward just that goal, when their efforts were vaporized. Rumors and Scuttlebutt The European Players Get Some Love Over in the old country, Blizzard is giving away the cutest, rarest, pinkest pet in the game to a few talented *card* designers. That’s right, if you’re an adult and you’re from France, Belgium, the United Kingdom, Luxembourg, Germany, Austria, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, The Netherlands, Spain or Ireland, you can design a WoW-themed Valentine and submit it for a chance to win your very own Murky the Murloc. Previous winners here. New Loot Coming From Upperdeck *Papa Hummel’s Old-Fashioned Pet Biscuit. *A “Personalized Weather-making Machine.” *And an X-51 Nether Rocket, which is an epic flying mount. Tigole Sightings WoW lead designer Jeff Kaplan, aka Tigole, hit the WoW official forums this week in a flurry of posts that shed some light on what might be happening with the game: *In patch 2.4, Battlemasters will be put on pedestals. *He wants to see guild masters get to set prices for items withdrawn from guild vault. *Blizzard likes the current title system, and wants to expand player titles as they have been in the last few patches. *He would like to see capturable PvP objectives that grant server-wide buffs. Perhaps in WotLK. Blizzard placed the next small patch on the Public Test Realms this week, and we’ve got links in the show notes to the pages where you can download the client and copy over your own character. What is coming? Well – primarily, Blizzard intends to speed up the loading times for characters and NPCs. We’re all for that. There are no pre-made characters available this time, so expect a normalized experience if you wish to go test. Town Cryer Gruff of Velen realm writes: I have an honest question: I’ve only been playing WoW for about 9 months, and I’m missing the joke on Chuck Norris. Can you please explain the obsession with Chuck in Barrens chat? Andrew K. writes: What is a good profession for a lvl 19 Hunter. I’m an Miner/Engineer right now but I’m not liking it to much. with all the food and 1 less bag to put stuff in I don’t have enough room for all that stuff. I’m thinking about picking up tailoring. what do you think? keep in mind I’m a total noob. Drop Of The Week Step Aside Craigslist Warcraftlist has arrived. Category:The Instance